fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Darrin Was Kidnapped
'June 14, 2001. ' It all began on a sunny morning in London, England. A horse-drawn carriage was being pulled by its driver. The horse snorted and neighed as it walked into a puddle, causing a newspaper to fly out of the way. Up on the curb, there was a small house of the two figures, where there was a lighted window, and two figures are living there. Inside the house, there lived a cyberhuman seedrian and a human. One of them was a six year old cyberhuman seedrian with tan skin, green eyes, and green hair. She wears a green shirt, a light gray collar, and a bright red bowtie. Her name was Cosmo. The second one was a thirty seven year old human with tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. He wears a light gray turtleneck, a dark blue sleeveless shirt, black pants, a black necktie, and black shoes. His name was Darrin, Cosmo's father. The two are celebrating Cosmo's birthday. Cosmo had just turned six. "You know, Daddy," said Cosmo. "This really was my best birthday." Darrin smiled. "Ah, but... I haven't given you your presents yet." Cosmo gasped in excitement and shouted, "What was it? What was it?" "Now have patience, Cosmo." said Darrin. "Close your eyes, please." Cosmo covered her eyes. Darrin headed over to a small cupboard, he stopped as they saw Cosmo trying to sneak a peek between her fingers. "Ah, ah, ah, no! No peeking now." Darrin said. Cosmo giggled as she went back to covering her eyes. Darrin took out a toy that resembled a flower bud.. Then Cosmo uncovered her eyes and smiled as she looked at the flowers that transformed into a dancing mouse ballerina with light gray fur, a bright pink nose, bright blue eyes, curvy pink ears, and black hair tied in a bun, which danced. "Oh, Daddy! You made this just for me?" Cosmo asked with a smile. Unknown to Cosmo and Darrin, two figures were walking down the street and grunting as they went over to the Darrin's home with evil smiles. Back inside, the toy had finished her dance. "Do you like it, Cosmo?" asked Darrin. "You're the most wonderful fathers and uncles in the...in the whole world!" smiled Kilala, as she and the others gave Dijon and his friends a hug. Unbeknownst to Cosmo and Darrin, however, there was a loud rattling noise at their front door. Darrin wrapped his arms around Cosmo. "What was that?" gasped Cosmo. "I do not know." Darrin said, who was quite worried. He put Cosmo into a small cupboard and said, "Quickly, Cosmo! Stay in here and don't come out until we say so." Darrin closed the cupboard door... and in the nick of time as the same two figures burst in through the open window. The first was a mutant warthog with light brown fur and a purple Mohawk with a ponytail, wearing purple sunglasses, a white hoop nose-ring in his nostrils, a bone and skull necklace, a red vest, a brown bullet shoulder sling, a gray spiky bracelet on the right wrist, a chain bracelet on the left wrist, two dark yellow turtle shell shoulder armor on his shoulders, black pants, a chain belt with a cuff-like buckle around the waist, a gray band around the left leg, and red and white shoes. His name is Bebop The second one was a rhino mutant with dark gray skin, a light gray horn on his nose, and yellow eyes, wearing a yellow tank top with the belly sticking out, a brown wooden plank weapon holdster carried on his back, a brown bullet shoulder sling, brown wristbands, tan brown pants, a brown belt with a gray square-shaped buckle around the waist, a dark yellow turtle shell pouch on the right side of his belt, and brown boots. His name is Rocksteady, Bebop's bumbling punk mutant rhino partner. As Cosmo peeked out, she gasped when they saw her father fight with the mutants, knocking down a few tables in the fight. The fight itself caused the cupboard door to be closed all the way, pushing her further inside. "No, please! Let me go!" Darrin pleaded. "Now we gotcha, Darrin!" Rocksteady smirked. "Oh! Cosmo!" Darrin cried. Before long, all was silent. Cosmo was horrified. The whole toy shop was a mess, with stuff destroyed and knocked down. And as if that isn't bad enough, her father was nowhere in sight! "Daddy, where are you?" Cosmo asked frantically. "Daddy, where are you?" Cosmo asked. She looked out a broken window in hopes that Darrin was around. Tears were shed as Cosmo called out, "Daddy! DAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYY!!!!!" But Darrin was nowhere in sight. He had been kidnapped! Cochrane-A presents The Great Seedrian Detective With the voices of '' ''Tony Anselmo as Ding A Ling Wolf, Dixie, and Wakko Warner Scott Bakula as Honker, Baba Looey, and Foxeo. Logan Hopkins as Darwin. Brian Dummond as Skunk Janyse Jaud as Tails Michael Richardson as Jimmy Two Shoes, Yakko Warner, Pixie, and Augie Doggie Joshua Seth as Gumball Amy Birmbaum as Cosmo Taylor Swift as the singing voice of Cosmo Jason Marsdon as Charmy Bee Donny Osmond as the singing voice of Charmy Tara Strong as Roo Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmake